


The Hole in The Wall

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, George is done with this shit, Glory Hole, M/M, Sapnap is amused, dream is stupid, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Today, he, the GeorgeNotFound, had actually listened to his friends' advice for once and left to go outside for a simple jog. Why he thought it was a good idea at the time was well beyond him (maybe next time he'd just stay holed up for the entire year, going outside seemed like such a terrible way to spend one's time).He stopped in front of a building he didn't really recognise, but it wasn't the building itself that caught his attention, not necessarily. And although he struggled to process what he had just saw, he didn't register it as anything too extraordinary, or at least he thought it wasn't, though the sight was truly something to behold.(it's 4 am and I thought this was funny please spare me-)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	The Hole in The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Motherfucking Cookie Jar Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852398) by Anonymous. 



"George? What's up?" 

George sighed, irritated, a few minutes ago he was on his merry way to the park near his shared home, slightly jogging to feel the fresh breeze as he whizzed pass the neighborhood. He had felt free, free from the tension provided by sitting in front of a large monitor for hours on end and also free from his nagging roommates that always seem to cause more trouble than good.

He remembered getting peculiar looks while he was jogging, like he was a freakish alien walking the streets in lingerie. He thought it quite odd. He was, after all just a normal human being running at a slow pace while exaggeratedly bouncing. A regular and very socially excepted activity, or so he's heard. Then again, people usually wear sports outfits when going jogging but he didn't have any so he thought his work clothes would simply suffice. Apparently it did not. Not that he cared much anyway. 

He remembered both Sapnap and Dream nagging him to 'at least leave the house for 5 minutes a day' because he 'looked like a vampire' or whatever. He had gotten annoyed at them and locked himself in his room for a month, only leaving to snatch food from the kitchen shelves. At one point Dream had rearranged all of the food from the mid shelves to the top shelves and he had never felt the utmost need to knock someone's kneecaps off more than that moment. 

Speaking of the green jerk, he hadn't seen him in quite a while. When was the last time the dickhead had appeared in their shared home anyway? Not that he really cared all that much. What had the green clad bastard done this time? With all the crazy shit the man does he wouldn't be surprised if he went to jail already. 'It'd be about time', he thought. Though he does reminisce about the times they all hung out together, him, the bastard and the other bastard. He chuckled, god he feels old. 

Today however, he, the GeorgeNotFound, had actually listened to his friends' advice for once and left to go outside for a simple jog. He thought the weather to be especially chilly that day, but the sun had been bright in the sky and he thought, 'well, I don't think that it'll be too bad, right?'. Why he thought it was a good idea at the time was well beyond him (maybe next time he'd just stay holed up for the entire year, going outside seemed like such a terrible way to spend one's time). 

He stopped in front of a building he didn't really recognise, but it wasn't the building itself that caught his attention, not necessarily. And although he struggled to process what he had just saw, he didn't register it as anything too extraordinary, or at least he thought it wasn't, though the sight was truly something to behold. 

There, situated in the semi-large hole in a brick wall of an abandoned apartment, was what he thought was an odd patch of human skin covering a small section of the looming building. But upon closer inspection, he was able to recognise a grown man's plump ass poking out from the wall of the building. He furrowed his brows in disdain. Ok, so there was an ass on the wall over there, so what? His legs were tired from his brief jog around the block, and his hands were frozen solid from the bitter cold. He really didn't want to stay out any longer, especially after his, foul discovery.

Although he wasn't trying to pay any more attention to the offending ass-cheeks growing from the wall, he still found his eyes trailing onto it. It was like watching a car wreck, the sight was truly gruesome but he can't seem to keep his eyes off of it. The longer he looked, the more he noticed that the peculiar man seemed to be enjoying himself, at least as much enjoyment one could get from exposing their bare ass to the cold, dry air in the neighborhood, he thought. 

His back was arched and the small jiggles pointed to the man seemingly awaiting another human being discovering it. George watched it in disgust and apathy. What sort of pathetic, horny bastard would stick their bare ass out of a motherfucking wall in the middle of the street while it was 5 fucking degrees outside. He rubbed his temples, trying to soothe it before the aching could even begin. Muttering a few curses to the disembodied ass in the wall he surveyed the utterly ridiculous display with annoyance "Fucking stupid bloke pocking their fucking stupid ass and stupid fucking thighs out of a stupid fucking brick wall."

He paused.

Wait, he's seen those thighs before. He squinted at the set of offending thighs trying to recall where he had seen the specific marks painting the pale legs that he had sworn he saw before. You can practically see the cogs turning inside his brain as he tried to piece all of the new information it was being fed. He blinked his eyes as realisation dawned on him. 

Yes, he had seen those marks before. Under the blistering sun in the beach, where they all wore shorts and played in the sand. He remembered when a certain green clad, mask wearing, minecraft playing, 21 year old man had tried to trip him in the sand. Remembered the odd scars on his calves as he pulled out his leg in front of him causing George to faceplant into the searing sand. George nearly smashed his face into the brick wall. 

Of course his bastard of a friend would do something like this. Of fucking course he would. While he didn't know the intentions of the green dickhead, he also didn't want to find out. He wanted to strangle the bastard and drag him back to their house, half naked or not.

But that would bring unwanted attention to the both of them, or more precisely to George. Since the other seemed fine with putting their bare bottom on display for the world to see. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he tried to rethink all of his life choices that lead to this very moment. What had gone wrong? What did he do? Why is this happening? He sighed. He had been staring at his minecraft friend for approximately 30 minutes, straight. The bastard was still stuck, in the cold, without any clothing. 

What the hell, he almost screamed at the revelation. He opted to just call Sapnap instead to vent about how utterly STUPID he thinks his once green clad friend was being. He'd said that the idiot would catch a cold in this weather wearing nothing but the air around him. 

"Wait, really?"

Sapnap had sounded extremely amused at George's words, 'of fucking course he was', he thought. The man probably thought his predicament was simply a ridiculous prank meant to terrify him. On one hand, he thought that the situation was extremely and utterly ridiculous, on the other, he really wasn't too terrified for himself, rather for his asshole of a friend. 

After frustratedly 'speaking' to Sapnap, the other finally yielded and told him that he'll check it out as soon as he can and bring a pair of pants along with him. "You better get that bastard out of the wall before sunset, he'll probably end up freezing to death ass first." He rubbed the base of his temples again, the start of a particularly terrible migraine starting to form.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I wrote this, it's 4 am lord help me.
> 
> The fics not actually finished, just didn't know how to end it. If you have any ideas on what should happen to them at the end please tell me in the comments, if I like it, I'll add it.  
> (Also please don't send this to any cc- this is a joke and I'll happily delete it if there are any problems with it).
> 
> I thought this was funny please spare me-


End file.
